


High School Sweethearts.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angry Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Prompt by request: "Mickey is a Sophomore. Ian is a Freshman with an obvious crush on him. Mickey's friends make fun of Mickey about it all the time and he gets more and more irritated and tries to act like he doesn't care about the redhead. But when Ian suddenly starts ignoring him he starts to realize he does care."





	High School Sweethearts.

Mickey Milkovich was a shit talking, smart mouthing, tough son of a bitch sophomore in high school.  
He spent most of his time cutting class and smoking across the street off campus with his small group of friends.  
His friends were a lot like him, they were the people nobody wanted to mess with, but it didn’t stop them from teasing Mickey about Ian Gallagher.

 

You see, Ian Gallagher was an underclassman with red hair and freckles. He was really into ROTC and being in the military in the future, he was very school driven which made him an easy target for Mickeys group.  
However, the main reason Mickeys friends had to tease Ian was the fact that Ian had an obvious crush on Mickey.  
You see, Ian was best friends with Mickeys sister, Mandy. Ian was over at their house a lot and over time Ian realized just how hot Mickey was. Sometimes Mickey and Ian flirted when Mickeys friends werent around, they had even kissed once but it was nothing serious and Mandy didn’t know that anything had ever happened between them.

Ian thought he was keeping everything on the down low but he was caught by one of Mickeys friends checking out Mickeys body and ever since then, things had been awkward. 

One day at lunch Ian headed across the street with Mandy to get some cigarettes from Mickey, Ian didn’t want to go but he figured it would be more obvious if he stayed behind.  
The pair walked up to Mickey and his friends, when Mickey eyed Ian up and down and smirked “hey Mick” Ian mumbled as he shuffled awkwardly where he stood.  
“Sup Gallagher?”  
Mandy got a cigarette from Mickey and turned toward Ian so they could leave, Ian felt relieved especially because what do you say to “sup?” 

Mandy and Ian were a few steps away from the group when Mandy nudged Ian with her elbow “don’t be so awkward” she teased.  
Ian turned red in the face as he knew that he was in fact, awkward.

As Ian walked away, Mickeys friends turned to him and laughed.  
“Hey mick” one of the boys mocked in a high pitch voice.  
“Leave the kid alone” Mick said defensively and rolled his eyes, lighting another cigarette.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to insult your girlfriend” another friend teased.

 

-later that night-

It was a Friday night which mean Ian would be over at the Milkovich household, he normally spent the night when Terry was locked up which was 99% of the time. 

Mandy was making pizza rolls for everyone when she handed Ian a plate, “take this to Mickey and his posse of dickheads please?”  
Ian looked slightly annoyed, “do I have to?”  
“just go” Mandy shooed Ian off as she opened the oven to get more food out. 

Ian fixed his hair slightly before knocking on Mickeys door.  
He heard a loud burp come from inside the room before Mickey said “come in!”  
“Ummm, Mandy sent me to give these to you” Ian said as he held out the plate to Mickey.  
“Thanks” Mickey eyed an obviously nervous looking Ian up and down.  
Ian turned to quickly leave when one of Mickeys friends grabbed his arm “leaving so soon?”  
Ian grabbed his arm away from the guy obviously angry, when Mickey came to his defense.  
“just leave him alone Mac” Mickey was obviously just as irritated as Ian was. 

Ian was so embarrassed when he left the room that he ran out of the house and slammed the door. 

Mandy walked out of the kitchen and looked around “What the fuck?”  
“Ian? Ian?”  
Mickey came out of his room and turned to Mandy “did he just leave?”  
Mandy pushed Mickey obviously upset “What happened in there Mickey?”  
“I’ll handle it” Mickey said defensively as he went back into the room. 

When Mickey walked back in the room he turned to his friend named Mac, “why’d you do that man? He’s here all the time.”  
“I didn’t realize you were into that” Mac raised a brow at Mickey.  
“Fuck that, that’s nasty, that’s my sisters only friend” Mickey said as he lit a cigarette and sat down, he knew this shit had to stop. He secretly liked all the attention and the way Ian looked at him but he couldn’t admit that to his friends, he was afraid of what they’d think of him. 

 

After the weekend went by and there was no sign of Ian at the Milkovich household, Mickey was beginning to get worried and Mandy was moping around, Ian wouldn’t return her calls. Ian was clearly mortified about what happened. 

Monday morning came around and Mickey decided he was going to go over to Ians house and see what was up, he had to go before Ian left for school.  
Ian walked out of his house and turned to see Mickey standing on the sidewalk and jumped.  
“Didn’t mean to scare ya” Mickey said nonchalantly.  
“Didn’t” Ian mumbled without making eye contact as he walked right past Mickey.  
“Hey wait up” Mickey trailed behind Ian.  
Ian turned to Mickey obviously holding back tears, “what?”  
“I’m sorry about Mac” Mickey said with an obvious look of sincerity in his eyes.  
“Its fine, I get it” Ian shrugged and walked away leaving Mickey to stand there feeling stupid and like the biggest asshole there ever was. 

When Mickey finally made it to school he was in his usual place with his friends when he spotted Ian and Mandy walking arm and arm.  
Mickey felt a wave of relief come over him, not only would Mandy kill him if she lost Ian but in a way he didn’t want to lose Ian either. 

Mandy and Ian made their way across the street to get some food from the food trucks before grabbing some cigarettes from Mickey.  
This time Ian stood off to the side without acknowledging Mickey or any of his friends. 

When Mandy and Ian walked away, he heard Mickeys friends tease him.  
Mickey letting out an “I don’t even care about him” which was obviously a lie but stung Ian nonetheless. 

The entire week went like this, Ian ignored Mickey and his friends and Mickey was left feeling numb.  
Mickey couldn’t help but think “why wasn’t he paying attention to me anymore?”

 

When the weekend rolled around Ian came over yet again to spend the night, Mandy knew better than to involve Ian in anything to do with Mickey and his friends so she didn’t.  
However when Mickeys friends left for the night Mickey wanted to join them and Mandy let him.  
Ian however, didn’t acknowledge Mickeys existence at all, he felt it was better that way, and Mandy didn’t notice because she obviously wasn’t going to read into it. 

When Mandy got up to use the bathroom Mickey attempted to make small talk, however it was not reciprocated.  
Mickey huffed “hey you know it’s not my fault that happened right?”  
Ian raised a brow, he wanted to confront Mickey about the entire situation but Mandy had impeccable timing. 

After a few movies and Mandy fighting to stay awake, she finally crashed on the couch.  
Mickey seizing any opportunity he had to talk to Ian turned to him and tried to lighten the mood “she’s down for the count, wanna mess around?”  
Ian got up to turn the lights off before turning to Mickey with a smug look on his face, “nah, you don’t care about me” Ian said with air quotes. 

“Ian, come the fuck on” Mickeys voice reached a high squeaky volume, the way it always did when he got defensive. 

Ian shrugged before he laid down on the couch next to Mandy in silence.  
Mickey got the hint and went to his room, obviously pissed off that he spent the entire night watching shitty movies just to be ignored. 

 

When Monday rolled around Mickey decided he was going to go over to Mandy and Ian to give them the cigarettes, however his friends, including Mac followed him.  
When Ian saw Mickey and all his friends walk up, he felt a wave of anxiety come over him.  
“Hey Ian” Mickey cleared his throat awkwardly before giving Mandy some cigarettes and smiling directly at Ian.  
Ian looked surprised as he looked up at Mickeys friends for reaction, which they were in fact reacting, as in looking at Mickey with weird looks on their faces. 

Ian smirked realizing that in fact this was Mickey Milkovich trying, and he could accept that.  
“Hey Mick” Ian smiled back before turning around with Mandy and walking back to school. 

Mickeys friends turned to him with smug looks on their faces “we fucking knew you were gay” one of them said.  
Mickey half expected an attempt of an ass whooping to go down but that wasn’t the case at all; his friends just laughed it off and went about their day. 

Guess Mickey wasn’t as secretive as he thought huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com


End file.
